He Cried
by avadakedavra14
Summary: Harry is in trouble! Why? READ!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Professor Severus Snape was quite comfortable by himself, or that was what he wanted everyone to think. He even tried to fool himself into thinking that. Every time he thought about… no… he couldn't think on him ever again. Severus had thrown him out, and that was for the best. No one could ever really want Severus anyway. It was all some jumbled fantasy. Every night, Severus would sit in front of the fire on their… no… now it was just his, couch. The other would never share this space again. He had made sure of that. It was one night, while Severus was again sitting in front of the fire, when his life changed, again.

Severus was staring into the fire when all of a sudden he realized that someone's head was floating in it. Not just anyone's, but Madame Pomfrey's, the official nurse of Hogwarts. Before she said anything, Severus responded, "What is required this time Poppy?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you Severus, but I'm afraid this is quite critical," she replied. "I need a blood replenishing draught and some nourishment potions right away."

"I'll have them right to you," Severus answered. Before Madame Pomfrey even disappeared from the flames, he was off to the store room to gather the required potions. He wondered who it would be this time. Was it some first year that fell down the stairs? But wait, that made no sense… Why would that require nourishment potions? Or a blood replenishing draught, for that matter? That draught was rarely needed. It was rare that someone would lose enough blood for them to be close to death, which was the only case in which the draught was used. In any other case, the person who used the draught could possibly drown, choking on their own blood.

Severus quickly gathered the potions and dashed off toward the infirmary. The minute he opened the doors he heard Poppy calling, "Hurry Severus! I'm running out of time!" He quickly dashed to the bed and handed her the potions. As she was administering the blood replenishing draught, he got a look at the patient. It was _him_. Severus completely froze. He couldn't believe it. What had happened? Why was his Harry dying? 'My Harry? No. He's not my Harry anymore. He's just Harry. No. He's Potter. He's Potter again remember? I threw him out.' Severus was beside himself. He couldn't make sense of what was happening. Harry, no, Potter, was so thin. He looked half starved. 'Well, there's the reason for the nourishment potions,' Severus thought. But what was he doing _here_, in the castle. He had left school 6 months ago. Severus just stood there, staring, thoughts racing through his head. He didn't snap out of it until Poppy called his name.

"Severus? Severus? Severus look at me!"

"What? Oh I'm sorry Poppy. I was lost in my thoughts," the Professor replied.

"Yes, well, I was just telling you that he's stable. You can leave now. I will call you if I need anything else."

"Poppy, what happened? Why is he here? Why was he dying? Why is he so thin?"

"I can only answer one of those questions and speculate on the others. He is here because he was brought here when he was found by a certain Draco Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy had gone to young Mr. Potter's house to check on him. He found him unconscious, in his bed, with his wrists cut wide open. It looks as though Mr. Potter tried to kill himself. And Mr. Malfoy affirmed that Mr. Potter has not been eating well. That was why he was at his house to begin with. He stops by each day to try to get him to eat. I'm just happy Mr. Malfoy was smart enough to bring him here instead of St. Mungo's. That would have been a disaster. This incident would have been in the Daily Prophet by the time Mr. Potter was healed. He doesn't need that. He needs quiet and he needs to get well. Anyway, Severus, you may leave now. As I said, I will call you if I need anything."

"Actually Poppy, I would rather stay here and watch over him. You look like you could use some rest."

Madame Pomfrey nodded her acquiescence and left the room. Severus sat down next to Harry's bed to keep a vigil. 'What have I done now? I shouldn't be here. He wouldn't want me here. I should just leave him alone. I threw him out. I got rid of him. Why is he still buried so deep in my heart?' Severus went on with this train of thought for a while, berating himself about still caring about someone he knew just couldn't care about him. Now, he had no proof of this, but he just couldn't comprehend or accept the possibility that Harry cared for him. He was the 'greasy git' Potions Master. No one could care for him or love him. It just couldn't happen.

Around 2 o'clock in the morning, Harry started making noises. Severus could tell he was talking. Now Severus was always very curious, and he couldn't help but try to figure out what Harry was saying. He nearly fell out of his chair when he heard his name.

"Severus… Severus why did you leave me? Please come back… Come back…"

Severus was confused beyond belief. Why would Harry be dreaming about him? Why would Harry want him back? In order to hear Harry's speech, the Professor had had to get pretty close. Severus was looking at Harry when, quite slowly, Harry opened his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Am I dead?" Harry asked.

Severus quickly moved away from Harry and answered, "I'm sorry to announce Mr. Potter that you are very much alive."

Harry gave a deep sigh and closed his eyes. "I was so certain when I opened my eyes… You were so close… I thought it had to be heaven," Harry whispered to himself, although Severus still heard it. In a louder voice Harry voiced a question. "Why am I not dead then?"

"Mr. Malfoy apparently was checking up on you and found you. He brought you here to Madame Pomfrey. She healed you, I brought you potions, and here you are… Alive, though I must say that you could stand to eat something."

Harry seemed to be lost in his own world. He was just staring at Severus. It had been so long since they had last seen each other. Harry thought that the pain of Severus leaving him couldn't get any worse, but seeing him standing there acting so aloof just turned that knife in his heart. _I guess he really never did care. Why was I such a fool? I can't live without him. I just can't. I'm going to succeed next time. I swear it to myself. I'll plan it better. My life is nothing without my Severus._

While Harry was lost in his own thoughts, Severus was lost in his. _He's so thin! I can't get over it! What happened to him. Why was he not eating? Why did he want to die? _Now Severus was never one to walk around problems, so he came right out and asked. "Mr. Potter, why have you not been eating? And why on earth would you want to kill yourself?"

Harry look into Severus eyes and saw nothing but professional interest. He couldn't bring himself to burden his love. If Severus was happier without him, then he wouldn't get in the way of Severus' happiness. He turned his head away so that Severus would not see his tears and answered, "Nothing Severus. It is of no importance. When am I allowed to leave?"

"Mr. Potter. Do not take me for a fool. One does not attempt suicide for something 'of no importance'. I am not going to let this go. You are going to tell me your reasons or I will make sure that Pomfrey never allows you to leave."

"Why do you care Severus? Why? You kicked me out! What do you care what

happens to me anymore?" screamed Harry. He just couldn't keep it in anymore. The pain was debilitating. In the back of his mind he knew he would regret putting his burdens on Severus, but what his mind knew and what his heart was telling him were two different things, and he could not seem to stop his heart. Harry stopped screaming and continued in a very soft tone of voice, "I wanted to hate you. You took my heart and tore it apart. I thought you cared. I thought you could love me. I wanted to hate you so bad… But I couldn't. I loved you so much. I still do. I can't stop myself from loving you. It just hurts so much. When you told me goodbye I died inside. It was just a matter of time until my living body caught up."

At this point, exhaustion caught up with Harry and he quickly fell asleep. Severus couldn't understand what he just heard. How could he mean that much to Harry? Harry was so good, so pure. How could he feel that for someone as tainted as Severus. In truth, it was when Severus realized that he was falling in love with Harry that he decided he had to break it off. All that ever came from love was heartache. He knew (or thought he knew) that Harry could never truly love him. He thought he was just some toy to be quickly tossed aside when Harry got bored. The more Severus thought about it, the more he wanted to believe Harry. _Am I really why he tried to kill himself? If it's true then what have I done? Oh god… what have I done?_ At this point Severus was breaking inside. He had caused the one he loved unimaginable pain. He imagined it wasn't unlike the pain he felt when he said goodbye to Harry, except that was his choice. It hurt so bad to say goodbye to Harry, but he wanted Harry to be happy. But instead he just made Harry feel worse than ever. He loved Harry so much. He still thought about Harry everyday, but he buried that hurt of lost love deep down in the empty pit that he thought of as his heart. But now he knew he had a heart because it was hurting more than ever before. It was at this point he realized that he had tears rolling down his cheeks. This caught him by surprise. He rarely ever cried. In fact he hadn't cried in, what, 10 years? But he couldn't stop himself. He had hurt Harry so badly. He had to fix it, but he didn't know how. Could Harry ever forgive him?

At this point Harry woke up again and saw the tears on Severus' face. "Severus, why are you crying?" he asked while wiping the tears off of his face.

"Harry. I'm so sorry. I thought I was doing the best for both of us. I couldn't imagine anyone in love with me. I wanted you to have a full life, to be truly happy. I didn't think you could get that from me. Harry, please forgive me. Please forgive me!"

"Oh Severus, I told you that I couldn't stay angry at you. I love you too much."

Severus quickly took Harry up in his arms and held him close. He never wanted to let go. "Please Harry, give me another chance. I want you back. I haven't stopped thinking about you since my mistake. I know I was wrong. Please, let me make it right."

"Oh Severus. I want you. Just please, next time you want to make assumptions, please talk with me first?"

"Ok Harry, I promise I will always talk to you about these things. I want you to be better. I've missed you so much."

"Oh Severus I love you so much."

"I… I love you too Harry."

A year to the date from this day Severus Snape proposed to Harry Potter and they were married the next month. They lived together for the next 130 years and never grew apart. The couple was well known for their achievements in the magical world and they shared all of it with the other. When Severus died from old age, Harry followed in the next 12 hours for reasons no one could discern. But all those who knew how much Harry and Severus loved each other knew that they just couldn't live being separated and were now together again in the afterlife.


End file.
